Love Gone Wrong
by katsie101
Summary: When Draco Malfoy intoxicates a love potion, he becomes deeply attracted to Hermione.Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Love Gone Wrong

Chapter One:

"Today in Potions class we will be learning how to make a love potion. Potter, can you tell me the ingredients on how to make one?" Snape cockily asked Harry, and then smirked. Malfoy laughed and punched Crab playfully.

"Potter doesn't even know the difference between left right!" Malfoy's high pitched laugh entered the air.

"Oh shut up Malfoy!" Hermione yelled and threw her vile of love potion at Malfoy in exasperation.

"Thirty points from Gryffindor Ms. Granger. I should have you sent down to the Headmasters office for such obnoxious behavior, but if you continue you'll just lose three hundred points." Snape said monotonously to Hermione. Malfoy was sopping wet from head to toe, from Hermione's love potion. Suddenly, a smile emerged on his face directly towards Hermione.

"You smell nice." Malfoy said.

"Why I ought to….I ought to….WHAT? YOU GAVE ME A COMPLIMENT?" Hermione looked aghast.

"I think Malfoy intoxicated your love potion." Ron said jealously. Harry chuckled. This should be interesting, a nice Malfoy, Harry thought. He'll probably be so obsessed with Hermione, he will just ignore me. This could be fun.

"Hermione, did you know you look extraordinarily beautiful this evening!" Malfoy said dreamily, his eyes wide. Gryffindor burst into laughter.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Snape roared at the class ferociously. " One hundred points from Gryffindor. This isn't funny. Unfortunately, Mr. Malfoy will be in love with Ms. Granger for only seventy two hours. I mean, he wouldn't want to be in love with her really, I mean she looks like a rat ball!" Slytherin burst into laughter, while Hermione turned a ghastly bright red color. The alarm signaled, signaling the end of class and Harry, Ron and Hermione left the classroom with Malfoy close on their tail.

"Why does he keep following me?" Hermione said under her breath.

"Because he's in love with you…ooooo!" Harry said jokingly.

"If that little twerp lays one hand on Her…." Ron started to get fired up, but Harry chilled him out. The threesome then walked to their next class to discuss what to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Malfoy the Hero

For the rest of the day, Malfoy followed Hermione wherever she went. In Herbology class Malfoy picked a beautiful bouquet of Purple Heart Flowers, and on the petals were the words "You are as beautiful as these flowers." When he gave them to Hermione, she sniffed and walked away. Malfoy looked depressed and walked away, but that didn't stop him.

At dinner time, an unexpected owl came to Hermione's table. In the owls beak was a box of chocolates with a picture of Malfoy smiling on each chocolate. Hermione grew disgusted and walked over to Malfoy's table.

"If you think this is funny, it's not. You are being nice to me, and I know it's not going to continue after the potion wares off, so why do I even have to bother talking to you, and giving you a chance?" Hermione said irritably.

"Because, I am your perfect man." Malfoy said smugly. " I am kind, smart, and give you whatever your little heart desires.

"You disgust me." And Hermione walked back to her table.

"What did Malfoy, your boyfriend say?" Harry asked in amusement.

"Like I said before, if he hurts you in anyway, I'm going to hurt him so badly, that his puny little brain will never fully function again. He is going…."

"Ron we get the point." Harry said, and then whispered," Why don't you just tell her how you feel about her. It's really obvious that you like her." Ron turned as red as a beet and changed the subject.

"Can someone pass the salt?"

As soon as dinner was over, Hermione rushed to the Gryffindor Dormitory so that Malfoy wouldn't even have the chance to approach her. At ten o'clock, she shut off the lights and fell asleep. It felt like someone was watching her. She opened her eyes and saw two shining eyes staring right back at her. Malfoy's eyes. Her eyes filled with hatred and shock. She went over to the window and opened. "You little creep! How on earth are you at my window! Do you know how disgusting that is?"

"I just couldn't get away from you. Would you mind if I came in?"

"YES I DO! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!" Right as she shut the window Malfoy came in. She screamed and ran to her door, left the dormitory and ran straight to the forbidden forest. She had to get away from him! This was insane, he was the most disgusting little creature she had ever met and he was doing everything possible to be with her. She looked back everyone so often to check he wasn't following her.

After ten minutes of walking she decided to rest on a worn tree stump, and then turn around. But before she could do that she felt something wet touch her shoulder. Is it raining? She thought. Then she heard a low growl and turned around. Right behind her was the hugest, ugliest, hairiest, and scariest looking bear creature she had ever seen. The bear's two beady black eyes were staring straight at her and licking its lips, as if to say" Yum, my dinner." Hermione let out a high pitch scream and started to run away from the monster. The bear was right after her, barely walking. She knew that she wasn't going to be able to make it, and before she could take another left, she felt the bear's hairy arms lift her straight of the air. Right as the bear was going to bite off her head she heard someone shout " Wingardium Levisoa." The bear's grip loosened and the bear started to float up to the sky. Before she hit the ground, Hermione looked to see her rescuer-Malfoy. Then everything went dark.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione." Someone was gently rocking her. She felt like she was on the beach back at her home.

"Mom…" She finally managed to say.

"No Hermy, it's Malfoy." Hermione suddenly awoke.

"Malfoy!" She stood up with shock. "But..How…You…You saved me?

"Well, after you left me, and yelled at me, I didn't follow you, since I knew you were upset. But after I saw you were heading for the Forbidden Forest I knew you were bound for trouble, so I just walked a little behind you just to make sure you were alright. When I heard the screams, I knew something was up, so I attacked the bear." Malfoy said sheepishly.

"You did this all for me?" Hermione asked sincerely.

"Yah."

"Oh Malfoy, maybe I was wrong about you." She leaned over Malfoy and kissed him gently on the cheek. Malfoy's face suddenly lit up, and the twosome walked out of the forest holding hands.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Love Forever?

The next day everyone seemed to be talking about Hermione and Malfoy. At breakfast, Malfoy sat down in his usual seat at the Slytherin table. Pansy Parkinson sat down next to Malfoy, "Is it true Malfoy that you are going out with that disgusting mudblood Hermione Granger?" Pansy Parkinson screeched.

"Yes, but NEVER call her a mudblood!"

"Ughh, you disgusting creature." Pansy Parkinson slapped Malfoy across the face.

"What was that for?" Malfoy asked, stunned.

"For not telling me!" She slapped him again. "And that was for going out with her, instead of me!" And with an "hmph" she walked away. How could I have gone out with such an obnoxious, ugly girl? Malfoy thought to himself. My Hermy is so much more beautiful and smarter than her.

"Oh Drackey!" Malfoy's thoughts were interrupted by Hermione's voice. He looked up, and was baffled when Hermione gave him a big wet kiss on the lips.

"Ooh, I liked that." Malfoy purred. "What was that for, though?"

" Well, I have been thinking, that maybe you are really nice and maybe we can try going out….I don't know…..Because you might ch…" Hermione didn't get to finish her sentence because the alarm had sounded. Malfoy quietly nodded, and said yes.

The twosome walked to potions class where Snape was waiting impatiently.

"Today we will be learning about how to make a Hypnosis Potion. Potter, can you tell me the three ingredients that belong in that potion." Snape asked, with a smirk on his face. Harry was dumbfounded but Hermione kept raising her hand impatiently.

"Will you stop showing off Ms. Granger!" Snape said distastefully.

"Just give her a chance Snape!" To everyone's surprise, including Snape's, Malfoy was the one who stood up. Everyone gasped.

"I'm sorry Malfoy, but what did you say?" Snape stood gaping at Malfoy, his prized student.

"I said give her a chance. She's the only one in here who knows the answers; I mean she is the smartest student in all of Hogwarts!" Hermione blushed.

"Cla-s-s, c-la-s-s dis…." The alarm cut off Snape's last words.

A week had gone by, and Malfoy was still attracted to Malfoy. Malfoy and Hermione were then considered an "item," and Malfoy couldn't have been more pleased. Hermione and Malfoy were always holding hands, talking quietly in the hallways, and hanging out after class. Everyone liked the new Malfoy. Everyone except for Snape, Ron, and the Slytherins.

"Why can't he leave his bloody hands to himself?" Ron mumbled jealously to Harry after seeing the two together in the corridor.

"Why can't you just tell her how you feel about her?" Harry said impatiently, for he was getting tired of Ron's complaints.

Besides Snape, Ron, and the Slytherins getting annoyed, Lucius Malfoy was going insane. So insane, that he approached Snape one day.

"Severus, this going way out of hand. We have to do something about Malfoy and that…that... MUDBLOOD!" Lucius spat the word.

"I am sorry, Lucius but the potion doesn't seem to be wearing off!" Snape replied, upset by the fact.

"Well there must be some _other _way!"

"I don…..wait a minute…yes there is. Lucius, by tomorrow evening your son will be cured."

The next day came, and Malfoy was clueless. "Today we will be lea…Oh yes, I forgot. Before I tell you what we will be learning about, I must notify all of you of Mr. Malfoy's condition. Today, at five o'clock, Mr. Malfoy will be cured of this love potion nonsense." The crowd gasped at Snape's words, and Slytherin and Ron whooped in the air. Malfoy and Hermione were shocked.

"Don't worry Hermy, I will make sure I will still love you." Malfoy whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Professor, by what procedures will Malfoy be cured?" Asked Neville Longbottom.

"He will be dipped in Dragon Dung." The whole class burst into laughter.

So at five o'clock that day, Malfoy and Hermione walked silently outside so that Malfoy would be cured. Before Malfoy dipped himself in the dung, he kissed Hermione on the lips. "Hopefully this will not be the last kiss we share." Malfoy said, and Hermione whimpered. Malfoy then approached the dung, pinched his nose, and dropped into the pit with a big "sploosh." Malfoy then stepped out, smelling horrible, and covered in dung. After he rinsed off Hermione ran over to him.

"Well…." Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Well what?" Malfoy replied.

"Did you change?"

"What do you mean? Now get away from me mudblood!" He wiped his mouth. "I can't believe I actually swapped spit with you! Ughh!"

"You're the worst ever Malfoy!" Hermione punched Malfoy in the face.

"Oww! You little weasel! Stu…" But before Malfoy could finish his spell Ron jumped out from behind a tree.

"Don't you dare hurt her! Stupefy!" And Ron pushed Hermione out of the way, while stunning Malfoy.

"Why, Ron…where did you come from?" Hermione was shocked and out of breath.

" I followed you here, just in case Malfoy didn't like you." The moment of truth came for Ron. He took a deep breath. " Hermione, I have to tell you something. I really like you."

" Oh Ron!" She wrapped her arms around him and took him into a big hug.


	4. Chapter 4

10 years later...

"Malfoy can you please get your ruddy butt of the couch! You are so lazy!" Pansy Parkinson yelled.

"Oh will you shut up! It's not like I have anything better to do!" Malfoy replied, frustrated.

"Draco! I will not have you talk to me in that tone of voice! Oh why did I even bother to marry you?" Pansy threw her hands up in exasperation.\

"Because everyone else was a stupid toad, and I was your prince." Malfoy said. "Oh, why did I have to marry a stupid old hag," he mumbled to himself.

"WHAT WAS THAT I HEARD?"

"Oh, nothing sweetums." Why does she have to have ears like a bat? Malfoy thought to himself. He picked up the Daily Prophet and looked at the cover story. On the cover was Ron Weasly with Hermione Granger. Apparently, the two had been wed last weekend. Suddenly, distant memories came into his head between him and Granger. Oh why couldn't he have told Granger that he had really liked her, and the only reason that they couldn't be seen together was because she was a Mudblood? Malfoy sighed, and fell a sleep to the sound of Pansy's complaints.

"Malfoy, you really have to clean up your room better, and your socks smell awful. Can you please go and take care of the Garden Gnomes..Malfoy? MALFOY! Ugh, the lazy bastard is asleep. Why do I even have to be married to him?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Malfoy's Scheme/ Landra the Lovely

After Malfoy's little nap a brilliant idea came to mind. He got off the couch to make sure that Pansy wasn't in the house, and rushed up to his bedroom. Phew! The bedroom did reek! Malfoy thought to himself. He quickly found his coat, bag of money, and a bag of Floo Powder. He shouted "Digon Alley," and found himself in a creepy wizard town, mostly full of old hags and warlocks. He walked down the street, looking for one particular shop. This shopped contained all of the most illegal items that you could possibly imagine. He opened the door, looking for his friend Landra Dee.

Landra had once been a death eater, but was never heard of, since she worked at the ministry, undercover. After the big war, she had decided to help her fellow death eaters by opening a shop with the most illegal weapons possible.

"Why Malfoy, is that you?" She purred. Landra was a skinny, woman with long green hair and black eyes. She also had bright red nails, full of snake venom. She walked over to Malfoy and gently laid her hand onto of his face. Malfoy pushed it away with disgust.

"Get away from me Landra…." His cheek still remembering the touch of her icy, dead hand.

"But Malfoy, you know you want me. I am the perfect women." She crept closer to Malfoy and then dived onto of him. Malfoy started cursing and then released himself form her icy grasp. He had known for quite a while that Landra fancied him, but he couldn't even imagine himself with a creature like her.

"Now, let's get down to business, shall we?" Malfoy stood up, still full of disgust. Landra looked upset for a moment, and then obligingly nodded.

"What do you need master Malfoy? Your wish is my command, even if it is a love…" She still had a mischievous smile on her face.

"Do you happen to have a time turner? By the way, I am already taken, with another woman." He added in at the last second.

"Yes, I do. That will be 7,000." She answered dutifully.

"Are you out of your mind woman? I only have 4,000!"

"Five thousand!"

" 3,500!"

"A kiss!" Landra blurted out. Malfoy started to say no, but after all, he wouldn't have to pay at all. Malfoy closed his eyes disgustedly, and pursed his lips. All of a sudden, he felt like he was drowning in frog slime. IT lasted a whole ten minutes. After Landra was done, he quickly took the time turner, wiped off his lips, and decided to forget the whole scenario. Landra felt pleased, and decided that the next time she saw him, she would look extra spiffy!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: New Teacher at Hogwarts

Malfoy rushed back to his pigsty of a home and dusted himself off from the trip in the fireplace. He quickly wrote himself an impressive resume, including that he received a degree of teaching, specifically in the Dark Arts. He then made himself look proper and took another trip once again in the fireplace.

He found himself at a familiar place, Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Oh, this place brought back good and bad memories to Malfoy. Especially memories of Hermione Granger, how he wished that he could have shown his true feelings. But alas, she was a mudblood. But that was why Malfoy had gone to that hideous shop with the hideous shop owner. Ugh! He shuddered with the memory of that drowning kiss. He took out the miserable Time Turner and rotated it five times. That should do it, he thought.

He walked into the building and went to go find Dumbledore. The old fool! He thought, I am glad he's dead. He waited outside of his office, for he did not know the password to give to the Gargoyle.

"Oy, Minerva!" Malfoy saw Ms. McGonagall in the hallway.

"Do I know you?" Minerva McGonagall stopped in the hallway, appalled by this rude behavior, especially by a grown man. The stranger looked strangely familiar. He greasy long blond hair, a goatee, and a little belly.

"Ummm…ummm, no you don't. I am new here. I am Professor Alexander Campell, teacher of the Dark Arts. I am here to talk to Dumbledore, the old fool," he whispered the last part under his breath.

"What was that?" This man was getting ruder by the minute, she thought.

"Well, I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore. Could you let me in?" Minerva hesitantly walked towards the Gargoyle, whispered something and gave the stranger a cold look.

"That should do it. Good day!" And with that, Minerva McGonagall left the room.

Malfoy walked into Dumbledore's office and saw the man himself. " Good evening sir, I am Alexander Campell. Here is my Resume. I am interested in teaching the Defense Against the Dark Arts."

" Well, it seems like you have a fine Resume, Mr. Campell….But it seems that our Defense Against the Dark Arts position has already been filled by Mr. Slughorn. I am sorry…." Dumbledore paused after seeing Malfoy's expression, which was full of distaste. How could he have been such an imbecile! Malfoy thought….Well there must be away to get rid of the Slug!

"Thank you for your time Professor, I guess I will be on my way." And with the sweep of his cloak, Malfoy left his room.

"What a peculiar figure." Dumbledore thought to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Putting Salt on the Slug

"What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" Malfoy was pacing on the common grounds. I need to think of a way to get rid of Slughorn, but what on earth am I going to do? He thought to himself. _Oh come on, Malfoy. You're the one and only Draco Malfoy. There are so many things to do with that schematic mind of yours….Think! Think! _A voice in his said.

Suddenly, as if a light bulb went off in his head, Malfoy got a brilliant idea. He walked back to the school to find the "enemy."

"Why good evening Professor Slughorn." Malfoy walked right up to Slughorn, who was correcting papers and eating a rather large Cheese Danish.

" Hpullo, whsh aret youl?" Slughorn, looking embarrassed for talking with mouthfuls of food in his mouth, took a big swallow, and tried again. "Sorry, but I don't seem to know you. Are you new around here?" He looked at Malfoy.

"Well, yes. You could say that." Malfoy said rather slyly. "Anyways, I came here to offer you a tremendous deal you can't get anywhere else. You look about a man who loves sweets, am I right?" Slughorn nodded. "Well, I happen to own a very fine bakery, with everything you can imagine….."

"But I am trying to go on a diet…" Slughorn said, in between bites of the Cheese Danish.

"Oh, but my good sir, these sweets are magical in the most scrumptidilicious way. When you take a bite, you automatically lose a pound. Imagine if you eat eighty, you lose eighty pounds!" Malfoy was pleased that Slughorn was deeply interested, and put down the Danish.

"And where can I get these sweets?"

"I am having a stand in that closet over there, come just follow me." Slughorn followed Malfoy to a small closet in his classroom. Malfoy opened the door and the fat teacher poked his head in the closet.

"I don't see any sweets in he…..SLAM!" Malfoy slammed the door shut and locked it with a satisfying "click." The teacher could be heard banging on the door, trying to get out. But then with a whoosh! It had all stopped.

Malfoy had set a port key in the closet so that he could get rid of "that old fool," once and for all. He shan't be coming back for a long time from where he going, Malfoy thought smugly. He then quickly wrote a forged letter stating that Slughorn had become terribly sick, and couldn't teach for the rest of the year.

Malfoy walked down the corridor, back to Dumbledore's headquarters to deliver the message. This time he caught Dumbledore on the way out of his office.

"Hello Alexander, fancy seeing you again."

"Yes, it's actually very peculiar I keep needing to talk to you. Anyway, I came here to deliver you a message from that poor lad Slughorn. It seems that he has gotten very ill." Malfoy handed the letter to Dumbledore, it read it over carefully.

"Well, it seems that Slughorn will not be returning. Are you still up for a teaching position?"

"Oh yes." Malfoy rubbed his hands greedily.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Changing History as You Know It

The next day Draco Malfoy transformed himself into _Alexander Campell- Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher._ He looked over his schedule for the day when it suddenly hit him. What in the world was he going to teach? He knew nothing of which to teach, and it had been a while since he had been with his father, a death eater.

Soon enough his first class came in, which consisted of Gryffindor and Slytherin, and was pleased to see that his younger self was in his class.

"Er….My name is Professor Campell. I am your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

"Looks more like a pile of rubbish." Malfoy heard Ron Weasly mumble to Harry.

"RONALD WEASLEY….I mean, if that er…is your name, fifty points will be taken from Gryffindor!" A shocked look came from Ron. Oooh, this feels good, thought Malfoy, and poor little Ronny-Kinz won't have his Hermy, since, I the Malfoy, will take her away by charm….

"Professor, what will we be learning this year?" And of course, it was Hermione Granger who had asked that question. A pained expression came over Malfoy's face. Oh why did he have to travel back in time, why couldn't he have just told her the truth!

"Err….All the things that you need to know in your sixth year. Right now, you will have study hall, but I will interview you each….each….individually to see…where…where….you are at!" Malfoy managed to say.

"Now first up we will have Draco Malfoy!"

"But Professor, shouldn't we go alphabetically?" Hermione whined.

"Shut up Granger! Let me go first, I am the star of the class." Malfoy started to walk up but the older Malfoy stopped him

"Now, now, let's do what the lady says…come on now. SO let us see who shall go first." Malfoy looked at the roster list and another upsetting expression came on his face. Oh why did his name have to be third to last! That would mean that he would have to listen to twenty other stupid, ugly children before he could talk to himself!

"Forest Rumpfield..." Alexander Campell dreadingly said.

"Here Professor." Unfortunately for Malfoy, Forest was an especially cheerful child and would not stop talking.

"So, do you have any difficulties in this class?"

"Well, not really, but I do have a stomach bug. One time when I was six I ate a frog and the frog…"  
"WHY DID YOU EAT A BLOODY FROG!" Malfoy interrupted. "You nitwit! NEXT…Alicia Levli."

"Hello Professor… I was just…" Alicia didn't even have the chance to finish her statement before Malfoy blurted," NEXT!"

This went on for the course of fifteen minutes. Malfoy was worried he wouldn't even have the chance to talk to himself! When he looked down at the sheet and realized Hermione was next, he squealed with pleasure and fright.

Malfoy cleared his throat. " Her…Her…Hermione Granger, please come up here." Hermione walked up to the desk, crossed her arms over her chest and waited for two minutes.

"Well, aren't you going to ask me something?" Why was the teacher looking at me like that…Ughh? She shuddered.

"Oh, um, well I know you are a great student so I don't have to ask you anything. You can go…sit. Down."

Hermione walked back to her seat near Ron and Harry. "Well that was a waste of time."

"Doesn't that teacher look familiar?" Ron muttered.

"Yah…He actually does…But I can't put my finger on it." Harry said. When the Professor called Harry's name Harry didn't even bother to go up.

"Draco Malfoy!" Malfoy yelled to his former self. This was the moment he had been waiting for!

"Hello there Draco. Now would you mind if we went somewhere private?"

"Sure, whatever, I don't really care, now hurry up idiot. What's in it for me!" Who was this disgusting creature of a teacher, and why did he want to talk privately to him! The twosome went into the hallway which was not occupied.

"Settle down Draco. Now, do I look familiar?"

"No."

"Well actually I am you a couple decades older."

"I am not going to believe that rubbish." Who did this guy think he was?

"Let me prove it to you. Ask me any question and I will answer it correctly."

"Ok. What is my favorite color?"

"Red."

"Lucky guess. What town do I live in?"

"Sherborn."

"Ok….I have no idea how you knew that one…But here is a real stumper. Which girl do I like?"

"Well, you pretend to like Pansy Parkinson, but secretly you like Hermione Granger, but don't show your true feelings since she is a mudblood. Now do you believe me????"

"What….How…How…How did you know that?" The younger Malfoy gasped.

"Now listen to me or you will pay when you get older. Look at me now! I am hideous! Do you want to end up like me? I don't think so…Do you want to know how your life turns out. You are a poor, ugly, fat man married to the disgusting Pansy Parkinson. I don't care what your father, my father says but you have to go out with Granger. That way you will have a beautiful, smart, and sweet wife full of money. You know who ends up marrying Granger? THE FILTHY DISGUSTING WEASEL, RON WEASLEY! NOW DO AS I SAY! GOT IT?????" The younger Malfoy was bewildered. He did not want to end up like a sorry loser. He wanted to be rich, famous, and happy!!!!!!!!!!

"So what do I have to do?"

"Meet me in my office, seven o'clock sharp. Tonight." And with that Malfoy's future walked a way.

Little did both of them know that Ron Weasley and Harry Potter were wearing an invisibility cloak, and heard the whole conversation.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Harry and Ron's Discovery

"We've got to be at that meeting Ron! Otherwise the future is going to be messed up!" Harry and Ron were both dumbstruck at what they had just seen and heard. Malfoy from the future? Why would he want to come back to visit his younger self, and Malfoy and Hermione? That was just too weird.

"Sorry mate, but I am just a LITTLE lost. What just happened?"

"UGHHH! Come on, let's go find Hermione and inform on what just happened." It so happened to be lunch time so it was a perfect opportunity for the boys to talk to Hermione, but just as they went to sit next to their friend, Malfoy walked snottily up to them.

"Sorry boys, but I need to talk to Hermione. Right now."

"Shut up Malfoy, this is our table so go away!" Harry murmured.

"Hermione I need to talk to you. It's really important!" Hermione was shocked to see how Malfoy pleaded to her.

"No! Go away!" She answered back full of defiance.

"Hermione! PLEASE!" Malfoy grabbed her hand.

"GET YER HANDS OFF OF HER!" Ron shouted at Malfoy.

"Hermione, really!" Malfoy started to pull her up from the chair.

"Get away…HELP! STOP IT!" Malfoy started pull her away from the table aggressively. Before Harry and Ron could stop him, Malfoy stunned them both and pulled Hermione along with him. They walked to the same deserted corridor that Malfoy and his older self had a meeting just a few minutes ago. Malfoy caught an amused grim from his older self when he saw his walking out of his classroom.

"PROFESSOR….HEL….."

"I need to take her to the nurse, she cut her foot." Malfoy said, amused. He covered Hermione's mouth. Ohhh…it was sooo warm….

"Very well then." "Professor Campell" said, playing along. Malfoy sat down on a nearby bench. Before he could help himself, he drew Hermione in for a kiss, but felt a pain instead.

"HOW DARE YOU DRAG ME OUT LIKE THAT YOU…" Hermione shouted frantically and struggled from Malfoy's grip.

"HERMIONE! SHUT UP! Now let me explain something to you, something I have been meaning to tell you for a long time….Hermione, I love you." Malfoy straightened up, proud of his accomplishment.

"Yeah, sure you do…….GARBAGE!"

"NO…..Hermione I really do."

"A huh, and I want to marry a camel. Look Malfoy, it's hard enough being your enemy…besides, how do I know you're not under some sort of Love Spell?"

"Because of this..." Malfoy leaned into Hermione and this time felt pleasure from the kiss instead of pain. Hermione struggled, but Malfoy's grip was too harsh.

A loud cackling could be heard in the distance-from the older Malfoy. Oh yes, he thought to himself, he had the love of the life in his grasp, and nothing, NOTHING, was going to stop him from becoming the best.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I DON'T believe it!" Ron yelled to Harry." Malfoy from the future is here and he's trying to steal my girl! WE HAVE TO STOP HIM!"

"Settle down Ron. We have to warn Hermione before Draco gets her in his net. And we most definitely have to go to the meeting" The two boys waited anxiously for Hermione and started to worry


	10. Author's Note

A/N: Hey everybody! I just want to say thank you for all of the people who have been reading and reviewing my stories, and putting me on their alert lists. I also want to stay sorry for the long wait for the past couple of chapters, and the upcoming chapters. It has been really hard writing since I have been so busy! Hopefully the next chapters won't be such a long wait! Thank you so much!


	11. Please help! Authors note

Hey Everyone! I am sorry again for not writing at all!!!!! I have been so busy lately. But before I continue, I really need to know if I should keep continuing this story or leave it in the dust. In order to do this, please review my story!!! Tell people about it, and then I will know if I should continue it! Thank you so much for the support in the beginning, I hope to continue writing! Also, if you have ideas please let me know!

Thanx,

Katsie101


End file.
